


that blue feel

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kitchen sex (sort of), stealth suit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: she loves the color blue, but only if it's his





	that blue feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spanglecap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanglecap/gifts), [elcapitan_rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/gifts).



> Smut birthday gift for spanglecap and elcapitan_rogers
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

She’ll never truly admit it, but that navy stealth suit of his is her absolute favorite one. It just oozes out masculinity and power each time she sees it on him. She loves how it looks on him - powerful and regal. It doesn’t help that he started wearing it a lot during missions, not that she’s complaining. She so desperately wants to feel the texture of his stealth suit against her skin. Feel the kevlar rub against her swollen breasts.

“Natasha,” he whispers in her ear.

She didn’t expect to see him so early from a mission. She was wearing his dark blue dress shirt, and nothing else, around the kitchen in their suite. How his blue eyes turned dark and so full of lust. The way his hair was messy when he took off his helmet and drops it on the floor. How he walks towards in her with a predatory gait, she couldn’t help but submit to him as he pulled her into his arms.

“Jesus Tasha,” his lips are on her own, “trying to kill me?”

She grins, “Is it working?”

“You’re a vixen.”

Natasha moans as he roughly kisses her, pouring out his lust and passion into it. She can feel herself getting wet as his pants rub against her bare legs. Another moan escapes her lips at the feel of the kevlar rubbing through the dress shirt. 

“God you know how hot and bothered I get when you wear this shirt,” he growls while tugging the hem of the piece of clothing.

She smirks at him, “I know and I know how much you love see me wearing it.” Steve moans as she tugs his hair. “Now you know how I feel everytime you wear that damn stealth suit of yours.”

He chuckles against her skin before leaving marks all over her neck. Her body shudders at the feel of the leather gloves he’s wearing. His fingers are already unbuttoning the front of the shirt, revealing supple skin. She giggles as Steve lifts her up and brings her to the table in the kitchen before continuing. After laying her on the table, he leaves kisses down her neck and then to the valley of her breasts. He takes the left nipple in his mouth before massaging the other one with his right gloved hand. Her body shudders as his teeth scrape against the tip while his right hand pinches the twin. Natasha lets out a surprised cry as his left gloved hand is rubbing against her dripping core. 

“So beautiful Tasha, god I could never get enough of you,” he gently brushes her cheek with his right hand. 

She’s gripping the table as his hot mouth is on her core. That tongue of his licks at her folds before his thumbs parts them and then starts to eat her out. Her head leaning against the table as Steve licks every nook and cranny. He pulls his tongue out before wrapping his mouth around her swollen clit and the index finger of his right hand slips into her moist heat. Natasha moans out as she feels the hem of his fingerless glove brushing against her walls. Steve slips in another finger before stretching her out. She’s tugging at his hair before she pulls apart under his touch. Dazed, she watches as he’s licking off some of her juices off his glove. 

“Steve,” he looks down at her, “fuck me in that stealth suit.”

The blonde gives her that shit eating grin of his before leaning down and giving her a filthy dirty kiss. She watches as he unzips his pants before pulling out his thick, drooling aching cock. Natasha ends up getting more wet, it’s been months since she’s had his cock inside of her - stretching and filling her up so wonderfully.  
Steve guides his cock and nearly buckles as the head slips in. Once fully seated inside of her, he gently lays his forehead against her own, smiling lovingly at her.

“Missed you.”

She smiles back and kisses his lips gently, “Missed you too.”

He starts off with a slow grind before moving his hips back and forth. Natasha pulls him closer to her, feeling both his dress shirt and stealth suit rubbing against her skin. It’s the most amazing feeling alongside the feel of his cock inside of her. She surrenders herself to him as his strong body covers her own. She wants to have the feel and scent of him forever imprinted into her mind. The ruggedness of the silver stripes against her hardened nipple makes her cry out. But it’s the feeling of the silver star pressed against between her breasts that causes her to arch her back against it more. It’s like he’s leaving his mark on her. She’ll feel the imprint of the star for about an hour or so. 

“God I love you Tasha, love you so much,” he continues to babble words of endearment against her skin as he continues to fuck her.

“Steve, sweetheart,” she cooes and strokes the nape of his neck.

He starts to pick up the pace and uses a bit more of his strength to the point where the table moves from time to time. His left hand starts to brush against her swollen clit and has her walls fluttering around him. Natasha moans in disapproval as he pulls out. He grins at her before pulling her into his arms. As he sets her onto the floor, Steve pulls out one of the chairs and sits on it, and then pats his lap. With a grin of her own, she sways her hips allowing the dress shirt to float around her, and then falls onto her knees. Steve groans as she takes him into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her juices that coated his cock. Her right hand cups his balls and uses her thumb to stroke them. 

“Fuck Tasha babe.” 

She feels him twitching inside of her mouth and pulls back. Straddling his hips she slowly lowers herself onto his cock. They both moan as they’re joined once more and starts to swirl her hips against his own. His left hand grabs her head and gently tugs it allowing him access to her neck. Natasha holds him against her as she continues to ride him. Her hands stroking the front of his suit. 

“So good inside of me, love you inside of me,” Natasha kisses his face.

Steve grips her hips and jerks his hip up. His hands cup her tits and kneads them. Natasha leans her head back before she brings her left hand between them, stroking her clit and the base of his cock each time he lowers his hips. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him for a hot searing kiss. As she crosses her ankles behind her, Steve lets out a guttural moan and spills himself inside of her. Natasha follows after a few more strokes of her clit. They pull apart as they catch their breathing. She pushes back strands of his hair that sticks to his sweaty forehead. 

“You look good in blue,” he grins.

Natasha throws her head back and gives him a beautiful smile, “But only if it's yours, right?”

He grins and kisses her.


End file.
